


Vessel's

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra returns to Destiny Island after a...wait you don't look like Terra.





	Vessel's

He didn't expect to visit this place. Not willing however, but something was pulling him here. The sand crunching beneath his shoes felt awfully familiar. Looking around he spotted two young boys, they were running on a bridge above him. His amber eyes stared at them long enough for them to notice him. 

 

“Terra!” the small chocolate haired boy cheered. He ran to the edge of the bridge, “Catch me okay?!” He stared at the boy. The boy was smiling ear to ear, he took a few steps back then came running full force, leaping high into the air. A shadowy other appeared from behind the man, extending itself to catch the small child. It sat him down, he smiled, “Thanks! Hey Terra, where did ya get that thing? It's really cool!” 

 

A pale skinned boy came from around the corner, “You're not Terra.” The man turned to look at the boy, “....” Why did he feel something towards these children?  _ “Don't you hurt them!”  _ He could almost hear a voice inside him say. A smirk painted its way onto his face, this could be entertaining.

 

The man snapped out of his stasis, “Of course I am.” He knelt down to rub their heads, “I've missed you.” The chocolate haired boy smiled and hugged him, “Can we play today? It's been so long…,” he poked his lip out, “and I want to show you what I learned…” The man chuckled, “Of course we can play, child. What game did you have in mind?” “Hold on Sora,” they looked at the pale skinned boy, “What's up Riku? Don't you want to play with Terra?” 

 

“Yeah I want to play, but with  _ Terra _ , not this guy. I dunno there's something….off about him.” “Now you're being mean Riku! Just admit it, you're mad at him for leaving us for so long!” Riku crossed his arms, looking away, saying nothing. Sora continued, “Well...I'm mad too! I'm mad that he didn't give us goodbye kisses or anything! But he's back now! So...so stop being so mean!” 

 

The man chuckled, eyeing the brunette,  _ “This one must be your favourite.” “Shut up! Leave them alone Xehanort they have nothing to do with this!”  _ Smirking he grabbed Sora’s face, turning it towards him so he could his the boy. Riku glared out the corner of his eye, his face fuming with displeasure. 

 

They broke apart, Sora panting, face flushed. “Terra,” the boy immediately began to disrobe. Xehanort took in the boy's tanned skin, dark nipples, a perfect, hairless body. A premature yet proper vessel. “Sora,” cupping the boy's cheek he smiled softly, “please, carry my children.” The boy smiled, resting his small hands on top of Xehanort’s, “I'll carry as many as you want!” “Stop!” Riku’s face was completely red, fists balled, “He doesn't even know what that means! I...I want to have your children! Let me, I'm better than him!” “Nuh-uh!” “Yes I am!” “No you're not!” “Yes I am!” 

 

_ “Oh such innocence,,it's almost sickening to see how you've corrupted them.” “Fuck off! I love them!” “Hm. I wonder how much you'll  _ **_love_ ** _ them after I make them my little pets.” “You sick fucker!!”  _

 

“Alright, alright,” He pinched both their cheeks, “You both can show me how good you are.” The two glared at each other then huffed, “Fine,” they exclaimed in unison. Xehanort stood, his Guardian disappearing, he fumbled with his pants until they fell around his ankles. Riku was first to start pleasuring the man. Grabbing his shaft through his underwear, stroking it while giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

Sora on the other hand, moved the underwear, freeing the man's heavy balls. He rolled them between his fingers before gently suckling on them. Xehanort groaned, no wonder Terra liked these boys so much; even though foreplay was never his fopa. He rubbed both boys heads, “You're both doing great but I have something different in mind.” Both boys blinked. 

 

The Guardian showed up again. It picked up Riku, holding him firmly by the waist, “Wh-What is this thing?!” The Guardian pulled off the boy's shorts, he struggled, wiggling and kicking his feet. “Stop! I-I don't want to!” The creature manifested a thick, veiny cock. Riku’s eyes widened, filled with tears he cried, “Please...don't…” The creatures penis poked at the boy's hole. Slowly it inserted the head, Riku shivered, tightly shutting his eyes. 

 

Without warning, the creature shoved the rest of the length inside the boy's small body. His eyes sprung open, crying as the Guardian plowed his tight hole relentlessly.  _ “Stop this Xehanort!!! You're hurting him!!!”  _ The amber eyed man smirked, stroking Sora’s soft hair. The boy was infatuated with the Guardian as is raped his friend. “Do you like that little Sora?” The boy nodded, “Would you...do that to me too Terra?” He chuckled, “Of course.” 

 

Xehanort lifted the boy's naked body, turning him to face his friend. Riku’s aquamarine eyes were dull, voided of any colour, drooling with his tongue hanging from his mouth. Sora could see he was smiling slightly. Sora whined when he felt his ass being entered, “T-Terra...I...I want you to be rough...I want to feel like Riku…” He smirked, “As you wish.” 

 

Shoving his cock as far into the boy as possible, pulling out almost all the way, then repeat. Sora was moaning incredibly loud, tightening his ass to get even more pleasure from the sex. Xehanort groaned, digging his nails in the boys sides, thrusting harder into the boy. 

 

“ _ More. Don't stop. Harder. _ ” Was all the boys could muster. Sora felt his mind going numb, “Terra,” he panted, “cum, cum, please, hurry, I want your children,” he cried out, feeling the hot liquid fill his insides and spill out his anus. Both the Guardian and Xehanort dropped their slaves onto the soiled sand. 

 

The boy's eyes were hazy, both smiling dumbly in their high. Riku was the first to come crawling towards the creature, grabbing it's slick cock, “Please put it back, put in back in,” he pouted, stroking it. Sora crawled towards Xehanort, sitting on his knees, “Master, can I have more please? I need more.” Flicking his tongue on the man's slit, he took the rest of his penis in his mouth sucking slowly then began to deep throat. 

 

Xehanort chuckled,  _ “Thank you Terra, for creating the most perfect vessels to bare my seed.”  _

 

_ “...Sora...Riku...I'm sorry…” _

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am. The new KH III Opening Cinematic Trailer just dropped and I'm in the mood for random underage bs.


End file.
